Tonight
by Flippant Wisdom
Summary: A hurt fic without the comfort. Stop protecting me. Stop hurting yourself and let me take the pain. Contains onsided EnvyEd, EnvyAl, and Elricest AlEd. Also contains RAPE and YAOI.


Hello, this is my first FMA one shot and apparently my best friend liked it, so up it goes. There is a sequel to this in the works, a 'comfort' fic to make up for this hurt fic.

**Warnings:** This has RAPE and YAOI in it. If neither are your cup of tea, please don't read. Any flames on the subject will be posted on my LiveJournal for all to laugh at. And be wary of Envy. LOL

'Tonight' or 'Different'

A hurt fic, w/o the comfort.

It's the same.

Every night Envy would enter the room, rape him, and then leave. He had done it so many times that Ed didn't even seem bothered by the action anymore. It kept the monster away from his brother and that was all he cared about. As long as Al was safe he could live with it.

It didn't mean Al could.

The younger boy was always the silent spectator of the actions, forced to watch, and then sob in bitter guilt as seeing his brother withering in such twisted pleasure turned him on. Envy never said a word, but he could see it in the creature's eyes. Sometimes, when Ed's face was pressed to the bed and he couldn't see, Envy would look his way with that accusation in his eyes.

_You like this as much as I do. You want to do this as much as I do._

And he did. He would never admit it, but he did. He wanted Ed to cry out and moan as he lovingly caressed his skin. Did that soft, sweaty skin taste as good as Envy sometimes murmured? Would he dance for him the way he did for the homunculus when the creature took him?

He would never know. He would never give in to such fantasies. _That's what makes me better_, was what the teen's eyes said in response to the accusations. Envy would merely laugh and thrust harder.

Tonight was different.

Tonight Envy only wanted to torment and hurt and, possibly, _kill_. Ed took it without a word, but his muffled, almost silent noises showed that he was hurting, _badly._ There was no pleasure tonight. Only pain.

And if it kept up, maybe death.

Al finally spoke up.

"_Stop it!_"

And amazingly enough, the monster did. Al didn't cower when those half mad eyes turned on him, but inwardly he trembled. There was only anger and madness in those eyes. And the desire to hurt.

Then a idea seemed to curl in those violet eyes, and he was pulling himself free from Ed. Al winced at the blood, but didn't back down. _Stop protecting me_, he wanted to say, but didn't. _Stop hurting yourself and let me take the pain_, but that wouldn't have been listened to even if it was said, so it too wasn't said.

All he said, though, was, "Take me tonight."

Yes, tonight would be different.

The monster looked like he had just been given the permission to cause mass destruction and suffering.

It was an unspoken agreement: Envy could do what he liked with Ed, but never touch Al. Tonight Al was going to force them to break the agreement.

Ed was protesting even before Envy had made a move, but he was still too sore from too much 'punishment,' and was also chained. He wouldn't be stopping this.

Al didn't care. His brother would live past tonight.

Envy slid off the bed, all the grace that came with his hundreds of years of life showing, and the grin on the monster's face was truely something to be frightened of.

And then the creature was on him. Touches and caresses, hands pleasing him in ways not even he had done to himself. Never dreamed of having done to him. They were... nice. _Is this what you feel, Niisan?_

The sensations; the days of unsatisfied, pent up lust, it was too much and he came with a cry and a shudder. It was both _good_ and _nice_, and that made it all the more dirty. He looked up, knowing this was just the beginning, and nearly shouted in surprise to see his own brother's face mere inches from his own.

No, this was not his brother. His real brother was still on the bed, horrified into silence. This was Envy and his cruel tricks. Still, it was nice, to have his 'brother' look at him like that. There was lust and desire in those beautiful golden eyes, and Al wondered if his real brother would look at him like that.

But this was not his brother. This was Envy.

_Don't use that form_, he wanted to say, _not my brother..._

But like before he didn't say what he wanted to most.

"Do what you want", was what he'd said. "Take me tonight."

_...Fool me for just tonight._

And the rest was lost in pleasure. The creature murmured words of damning in his ear with his brother's voice. _You like this. You want it to be your real brother._ Whispered words of condemning that he didn't deny.

He didn't listen when his real brother regained his voice. Only listened to the words of sweet, beautiful damnation. And he loved and hated every moment of it.

When tonight became today and Envy left, the creature didn't bother to rechain the younger. Merely left with the air that tonight was different but it would never happen again. Al would never allow tonight to become a memory. Never again, he swore, wouldhe simply watch.

Envy would later regret unchaining the teen and leaving him lose, for the boys were gone the next night. The room cold and showing the telltale signs they had left long before, the creature made his own vow:

If he ever caught the two again, 'different' would have to become 'the same.'

* * *

Save a writer, leave a review - even if it's only to shot me for the evilness and bad joke at the end. XP 


End file.
